


guided by a beating heart

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr ship AUs meme: Waking up with amnesia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	guided by a beating heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singlecrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/gifts).



> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://notalwaysweak.tumblr.com/post/96831548013/that-damn-ot3-that-is-all-your-fault-plus-18-or).
> 
> Not mine, just borrowing.
> 
> * * *

Sheldon knows even before he’s opened his eyes that he’s not alone in his bed.

Furthermore, he doesn’t have to open his eyes to identify his sleeping companion — no, companion _s_. The ruffle of gelled hair against his left cheek is Leonard, and the faded smell of apple shampoo on his right is Penny. His deltoid muscles are complaining gently as he has his arms outstretched to embrace them both. Penny’s ankles are tucked around his right calf, her hand splayed on his bare chest. Leonard’s fingers are intertwined with his own; Sheldon can feel his friend’s side pressed up against his, meeting his body closest at hip and ankle due to their height difference.

He could, he thinks, almost understand one _or_ the other of them being there. Leonard is his best friend and they’ve shared a bed before for warmth. Penny is—

Penny is Penny. There are any number of reasons Penny might be in his bed, most of which she would have initiated.

But both of them?

His eidetic memory has never failed him before. He’s hard put to conjure a scenario which would put all three of them here, in his bed, wearing absolutely nothing except the bedsheet lying haphazardly rumpled over them. He can’t even remember going to bed alone last night, let alone with company.

Sheldon tries to move his arms, prefatory to attempting some sort of panicked dive roll out of the bed in the direction of his nearest clothing, t-shirt of the day be damned. But Penny makes a murmury unhappy noise, her hand curling into his chest hair, and Leonard squeezes his hand a little, clearly still asleep, and Sheldon subsides back against the pillows.

He doesn’t know how they got here or why they got here or even when they got here.

But does it really matter?

The main thing is that he remembers that all three of them care for and trust and respect each other, no matter what personal spats are going on on the surface and, while he’s unsettled by the current state of affairs, when the other two are ready to wake up they will figure it out  _together_.


End file.
